


First Night Home

by RPDR_TrashHuman



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPDR_TrashHuman/pseuds/RPDR_TrashHuman
Summary: Sharon and Alaska have a daughter named Aquaria who became pregnant at 16 years old. This first night home with the new baby. With some Shalaska.Dumb one shot idea!





	First Night Home

**2:13 am**

"God I don't miss getting up in the middle of the night" Alaska said pulling the pillow over her head to tune out the crying.

"Shouldn't we go help her?" Sharon asked her wife.

"She's your daughter. Mines asleep in bed" Alaska said jokingly rolling over.

"Fine I'll be back..." Sharon said getting out of bed and kissing her on the forehead.

**In the Nursery** :

"Giovanni please go back to sleep, I'm begging you!" Aquaria pleaded when she noticed her mom standing in the doorway. "Mom please help! I dont know what else to do! I tried changing him, feeding him, rocking him, burping him and he's still crying!"

"Let me see him." Gesturing to Aquaria. "Hi my sweet boy....what's the matter?" She cooed laying his head on her shoulder and rubbing his back. Soon enough he let out a big burp and soon enough fell asleep in her arms.

"How did you get him to stop!?"

"You'll learn that there are different cries that indicates what a baby wants. It takes time, but your mom and I will always be here to help."

"Thanks mom....." Aquaria says as she places the now peaceful baby back in his crib before going back to bed.

**6:45 am**

As Sharon and Alaska were getting ready to go to work, Sharon peeked her head into the nursery to find that Aquaria fell asleep in the rocking chair with Giovanni. 

"Alaska look is that so sweet?" Sharon cooed.

"Yeah and dangerous..." She said joking Sharon in the doorway.

 "Oh come on we did the same thing" she said picking Giovanni up and putting him back in the crib and putting a blanket over Aquaria. 

"It's a miracle we never dropped them..." Alaska said walking back into their room.

"Well I mean you did that ONE time.. " Sharon said following her.

"Wait what? No I didn't!" Alaska denied.

"I'm kidding Lasky!" Sharon said laughing, kissing her wife on the cheek.

"I hate you.." Alaska laughed grabbing Sharon and pinning her on the bed, going on for another kiss.

"I'd love you to top me right now, but we need to get to work." Sharon said eyeing the clock.

"Fine, but you're so gonna get it later..." Alaska said climbing off Sharon.

"I look forward to it..."Sharon smirked, kissing her again before they headed to their cars to go to work.

That's it! Thanks for reading! 

 

 

 

 


End file.
